


И-де-я?

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оридж про странные каникулы, путешествие и классический "поворот не туда".</p>
            </blockquote>





	И-де-я?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aizawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/gifts).



> Написано на Репку-2012

Фру была очень красивая, цельная и намекающая на переосмысление. А ещё у неё был очень красивый, весьма изящный алгоритм действий. А Фраки была незрелая, бесформенная, с ушами. Уши Фраки торчали отовсюду и очень мешали ей жить, учиться и любить окружающих. Но каждый раз, когда она смотрела на себя в зеркало или, отчаявшись, бралась за бритву, она повторяла себе: «А зато я небанальная!» – и ей становилось полегче.  
Хотя поездку с приключениями придумала Фру.  
– Пошли, – сказала, – в поход! На каникулах! Пройдемся вдоль прямой до ближайшего пересечения и вернемся обратно.  
Фраки согласилась. Ей очень нравилась Фру. И, наверное, это всё-таки Фраки была виновата в том, что они, заболтавшись, свернули не на ту функцию и провалились.  
– Фу, – сказала Фру, когда очнулась, и в её голосе отчетливо слышался подкрадывающийся ужас, – что это за место? Тут же всё трехмерное!  
Фраки ей не ответила: она уже висела на ближайшем нейроне и счастливо раскачивалась.  
Кажется, Фраки собирались реализовывать.


End file.
